Oh Aramis!
by hungoverqueen
Summary: Athos, Porthos and D'Aratagnan sometimes wonder how they have been lumbered with someone as at times, infuriating yet enjoyable like Aramis, that said they would always come to his aid! A selection of One shots with no slash and plenty of Aramis fluff, eye rolling and brotherly joking.


D'artagnan, Athos and Porthos were thoroughly enjoying their day off. It was a rather pleasant afternoon and whilst it was a typical day in France, barely a soul appeared to be wandering the streets.

"ummm isn't this bliss" pondered D'aratagnan. Porthos chuckled at the boys happiness and even Athos let out a small smile.

D'artagnan saw the way they all looked at him and decided to emphasise his statement.

"I'm merely noting how it is nice to be able to walk around town, without any responsibilities, on a hot summers day without my heavy official leathers" Porthos had to agree, it was a relief to be out of his heavy uniform, as much as he treasured it.

"Well D'artagnan, make the most of it as unfortunately we are on guard duty tomorrow and that requires your fullest concentration and…' Athos went to continue when a sound stopped them in their tracks.

All three men looked over at each other in confusion as the sound of shouting appeared to be getting louder and heading in their direction.

"So much for peace and quiet" Porthos mused out loud. The three continued to head on their way to the tavern, only D'artagnan stopped longer

"Should we not find out what the trouble is?" pondered the young man

"Ah, you have little to learn. As we are not on duty, we do not need to face danger, why should we then actively seek it out?" Porthos answered. D'artagnan nodded seemingly happy with his answer and they continued on their way, however a few moments later they all came to a sudden stop as one of the loud voices approaching them shouted out.

"He's heading that way Monsieur La Buton"

Athos sighed and dipped his head.

"Tell me that my brain is looking too hard for trouble and that you are both not thinking the same thing as I?" begged D'artagnan

"Forget what I said earlier about trouble. It would seem only the three of us do not seek out trouble, Aramis is clearly not that smart" Athos stated

"Oh no from what he tells me, trouble just seems to find him" smirked D'artagnan

"Believe me he makes his own troublesome mess on many occasion"

"Yes far to much, I'm coming to understand"

"La Buton, that was the name of the Comtess Aramis was wooing the other night wasn't it." Porthos quizzed, already knowing the answer.

"Yes and as we have not seen him since, I am guessing that her husband returned home from his trip early." sighed Athos

"Any suggestions as to how we help him?" pondered the youngest musketeer.

"leave him to it?" "hold him still for them?" Athos and Porthos seemed to reply at the same time, no malicious intent behind the statements, just years of cleaning up his mess.

"I believe we fall to plan A this time" mused Porthos

"Agreed" stated the other 2

It had all been going so well, himself and the lovely miss Lauren had been enjoying each others company for the last two days. Aramis revelled in her long brunette curls and did not find any problem in the way her nails had left scratch marks on his bare torso the previous night, yet now he was being chased through the streets by three rather agitated men. Whilst the initial plan of jumping from the bedroom window, his normal route of escape, had initially seemed a good one. Landing below to find yourself face to face with you lovers, husbands, business partners had not faired him so well. And so they had proceeded to hold and 'question' him until he has seen fit to escape mere minutes later, and was now on the run, the men hot on his heels.

Therefore as he rounded the corner to see three familiar faces, he could not help but feel the tension leave his body, replaced by relief. That was until the three faces smirked and then began to run at him.

"There he is" shouted Porthos, Aramis just stood there mouth gapeing

"Grab him" Athos added. Aramis weighed his options and decided to run once more, whatever it was they wanted could wait till he was in safe distance from the angry men behind him who had now also turned into the same street. As he made to dodge his fellow musketeers he felt a strong hand grab his arms as Porthos drew them together behind his back and marched them towards Athos.

"Ath.." Aramis tried to protest to Athos yet D'artagnan appeared in front of him squeezing Aramis' jaw with his hands, preventing Aramis from continuing to talk.

"This is the guy who I caught in bed with Constance" D'artagnan glared into Aramis' eyes who just stood there shocked, he could see the three men who were previously chasing him had come to a stop and were watching the play unfold in front of them.

" Well he's definitely the one that laid in bed with my wive" Athos stepped closer to Aramis, landing a strong punch to his gut. Aramis bent over in Porthos' grasp before Porthos heaved him back up, "And in bed with my Alice"

"Gentlemen I do not understand" Begged Aramis, still not fully aware of what was happening.

"Quiet you rat" D'artagnan shouted as he slapped Aramis across the face, that was sure to leave a mark.

"Gentlemen, as much as I enjoy watching you beat this man" La Buton intercut "it would appear we are all in the same situation, so I beg of you to let me help you" he flashed the three musketeers a smile as Aramis just groaned in Porthos' grasp.

Athos stepped up to face Buton, "and what do you know of my business" he spat at the man

"Well" La Buton began to answer "I presume you found this man in bed with your wives, and I believe it to be in my wives bed where he spent the previous night"

"Is this true" Athos turned to face Aramis, holding his chin up with his hand so Aramis had no choice but to look him in the eye. Aramis chose to just flash one of his killer watt smiles at Athos. The three musketeers just sighed and exchanged helpless looks at each other before D'artagnan stepped over to La Buton

"I am afraid sir, you will have to wait your turn, for whilst I believe he would bed your wife" he spoke, sending Aramis a look "I do not trust this is not a trap and that you will not turn me into authorities for illegally beating this man, these men I stand with I have known for years you I have not. Now if you would excuse us we will be taking this scum somewhere more private for our own interrogation, however if it is of use to you I believe he is know to frequent Madamme Rouge's brothel on occasion, perhaps you might find him at one point there" This wasn't true of Aramis, it just merely seemed believable at this stage.

"Gentlemen I am sorry this will not work" La Buton protested, Porthos who had remained fairly quiet so far suddenly sprung into action. He threw Aramis to the floor and stepped up to La Buton. Aramis made to move before being grabbed by Athos and D'artagnan who hauled him to his feet and held him an arm each.

"I believe my friend told you we will sort this" Porthos stood much taller and wider than La Buton, who gave a nervous glance at his two colleagues before nodding and the three turning to head back in the direction they had chased Aramis from.

Once they were out of sight Aramis sighed, "Gentlemen I cannot thank you enough however I would appreciated it if you didn't beat me up next time" he said as he tried to wriggle free of his two comrades iron grasps.

"Not this time Aramis" D'artagnan stated

"I'm sorry" Aramis looked highly amused, his confident smile plastered over his face

"Nope we want payment for our services on our day off oh and about the beating we needed to make it look believable" Porthos shot Aramis a sly grin, to which Aramis began to look nervous.

"Shall we continue" asked Athos as he, Porthos and D'artagnan shared knowing smiles at one another. The men continued to walk dragging a struggling Aramis between them.

"Oh haha, very funny now would you please let me go" Aramis sarcastically stated, yet the other three remained stoney silent, just coy smiles and the odd knowing glance to one another giving away their emotions.

As they continued for a short while, Aramis continued to try and break them, before the four came to a stop outside a small farm.

"Now Aramis" Athos finally spoke "how many times will we need to save you from a cuckholded husband"

"I cannot help it if my charms and reputation are to tempting for their bored wives, allas I am a lover"

"Cor, he never did learn to shut his mouth did he" laughed Porthos

" Well there is a solution to that" smiled D'artagnan

"ummm we always did say he need to be put on water to calm him down" Athos replied jovially. Before Aramis could understand what had happened, Porthos had grabbed his feet and the three men were now holding him over a nearby watering troff

"Anything to say to us Aramis" asked D'artagnan looking gleefuly at Aramis' other two capturers.

"no you little"

"Uh Uh Uh, do you really think insulting us is a good idea" Porthos looked to smug for Aramis' liking .

"Sorry" he barely mumbled a reply

"I'm sorry what was that" asked Athos

"Sorry" Aramis shouted this time

"Much better"

"Now would you please put me down"

"Of course" smiled D'artagnan. the young musketeer nodded to the other two and the three of them let Aramis fall into the water below him.

As Aramis resurfaced he could see the other three standing, laughing at him.

"I despise you all" he smiled back

"Of course you do, now dry of and come to the tavern with us, we need to known if there is any other husbands after you that you may need saving from." Porthos replied as Aramis climbed from the troff

"huh, and how long do you expect to be in the tavern" Athos dryly spoke as the othe two laughed and Aramis merely sent each of them a look as they set of to the tavern.


End file.
